Fairy Power
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Bloom and her sister Blair have been living on Earth ever since they were born. When a mysterious girl stumbles into their lives, they find out they are far more special than they realized.


(***A.N: I do not own Winx Club. I do own the OC Characters that I created. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***)

Chapter 1: Fairies Are Real?

"BLAIR LET'S GO!," Bloom, my twin sister, yelled, standing at the bottom of the stair case, and holding on to Keno, her pet rabbit, "I WANT TO GET TO THE PARK BEFORE IT GETS DARK!"

"I'M COMING!," I called, rushing down the stairs, holding my pet cat, Peanut, in my arms, my camera hanging off my neck, and laughing as we rushed out of the door, "I couldn't find Peanut. Let's go Bloom."

"BE SAFE GIRLS!" our mom advised, smiling as she watched us rush out of the door, and continued to clean.

" **We will**." we answered, running out the door, hoping on our bikes, and heading towards the park.

"Mitsi Alert." I muttered, frowning upon seeing Mitsi up ahead in her driveway, and stopping our bikes.

"Wonderful," Bloom mumbled under her breath, stopping her bike beside mine, and giving a fake smile to Mitsi, "Hi Mitsi."

"Oh look, it's the Cinderella Twins," Mitsi sneered, bringing out a new scooter, and smirking smugly at us, "I see you two are still using those pieces of junk."

"Our dad bought these bikes for us," I glared, lightly jabbing Bloom with my elbow, and we started riding away, "Let's go Bloom."

"Remind me to turn her into a monkey if I ever get magic powers," Bloom informed, riding her bike beside me, and stopping to go into a store to buy things to eat and drink, "Let's stop here to pick up things for our picnic."

"Forget monkey, I'd turn her into a hairless mole rat," I grinned, stopping my bike beside hers, and walking into the store along side Bloom, "Since it's a picnic, I'm thinking PB and J's, sodas, and carrots."

"Sounds good," Bloom agreed, walking down the aisles, grabbing the things, checking out our items, and heading back on our bikes to the park, "Let's go."

(****************************************************)

"I love this place," I sighed, falling back onto the grass beside Bloom when we got to the park, moving my hands behind my head, and closing my eyes, "It's so peaceful here."

"You can say that again," Bloom nodded, laying down beside me on the grass, putting her hands behind her head, shutting her eyes, only to bolt upright upon realizing something, and turning to me with wide eyes, "Umm…where's Keno and Peanut?"

"They're probably chasing some squirrel again…," I assured, only to bolt upright upon hearing loud noises coming nearby, looking at Bloom before running towards the noise, and hiding behind a tree as we watched a girl in some sort of get-up fighting a gigantic man, "I have officially gone loony tunes."

"That makes two of us," Bloom muttered, standing beside me, only to attempt to stop me from rushing to save Peanut and Keko from some red little ghouls, and running after me when she failed to catch me, "BLAIR WAIT!"

"RISING SUNBURST!," the girl chanted, shooting a huge ball of orange light at the man, turning her head towards us with a shocked expression on her face, and her eyes wide, "What the…"

"GET AWAY FROM PEANUT AND KEKO YOU CREEPS!," I raged, bursting through the woods, moving the palm of my hand out in front of me, and shooting a stream of fire out of my hand towards the ghouls, "How the…"

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE GHOULS TAKE THE SCEPTURE!" the yellow guy directed, only to charge after me open seeing me whack the ghouls with a huge stick, and stopping to turn towards Bloom when he felt something hit the back of his head, "YOU GIRLS SHOULD'VE STAYED OUT OF THIS!"

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!," Bloom seethed, putting out her palm face out, and shooting a small burst of energy at the back of the yellow guy's head, "COME GET ME INSTEAD!"

"With pleasure," the yellow guy smirked darkly, rushing at Bloom, only to have the girl shoot something at the yellow guy, "GAHHH!"

"Laugh all you want Fashion Fiasco, but your going down," Stella smirked, teleporting the yellow guy to another dimension, swiping her scepter across the air before sending it flying up into the air, and the scepter turning into a ring, "I suggest you get out of our realm RIGHT NOW!"

"We'll meet again Stella," the yellow man declared, smirking darkly, tearing off a piece of Bloom's pants, and vanishing before our eyes, "And that scepter will be ours."

"Gross," Stella muttered, scrunching her nose up in disgust, and falling to the ground unconscious, "I can't say I'm looking forward to that."

"ARE YOU OK?!," I shouted, sprinting towards Stella with Bloom on my heels, setting both Keko and Peanut down, and kneeling over Stella, "She fainted."

"We need to bring her home to get help," Bloom stated, lifting Stella up, putting her on the back of her bike, and we rushed off towards home, "Let's hurry."

"Right." I nodded, riding my bike behind Bloom, setting Stella down on our couch when we got home, putting some blankets over her, and going upstairs to sleep.

(****************************************************)

"Girls, its time to get up fir breakfast," our mother called, walking into our room, picking up a book from the floor, and smiling fondly, "Fairies? They haven't read that book in ages."

"Good morning mom," I yawned, stretching my arms, and rubbing my eyes with my fists, "What's for breakfast."

"Why don't you ask the young girl sleeping on our couch in the living room?" our mom hinted, a amused look on her face, and a puzzled look came onto her face as she watched me shoot out of the bed with a panicked look on my face, "So who is she?"

"It wasn't a dream then," I muttered, quickly putting on my clothes, and getting Bloom up, "BLOOM GET UP! OUR _COUSIN_ CAME TO _VISIT US LAST NIGHT_ AND _SHE'S SLEEPING ON OUR COUCH DOWNSTAIRS!"_

"Whaa…" Bloom yawned, blinking sleep from her eyes, widening her eyes upon hearing what I said, shooting out of her bed, and quickly getting dressed before we both bolted downstairs, "Don't worry, we'll wake her up."

"Good morning you two," our dad chirped, looking up from the newspaper, and grinning, "Girls, today we're going to clean out the garage."

"But we wanted to hang out with our cousin today." Bloom interjected, standing beside me, and we gave him our best sad faces.

"Give them a break honey," our mom scolded-playfully, walking into the room, and setting a plate of eggs in front of him, "They haven't seen their cousin in ages."

"Fine," our dad sighed, folding the newspaper, and glancing at us with a playful-stern look on his face, "If you two go out and get the groceries this morning, you both can have the rest of the day off."

" **YES**!," Bloom and I cheered, running over to our dad to kiss his cheeks, and rushing out the door, " **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST**!"

(***************************************************)

 _Somewhere in another dimension_

"WHERE'S THE SCEPTER KNUTZ?!," a girl's voice boomed, scowling down at the yellow man, "DON'T TELL ME YOU FAILED US AGAIN?!"

"I-I-It wasn't my fault," Knutz stammered, talking fast, and gulping down the lump in his throat, "I-I-I got the scepter, but these pesky Earth girls…"

"You're telling us that you couldn't handle two _measly earth girls_?," a second voice challenged, daring Knutz to answer, and attempting to control her anger but failing, "YOU ARE UTTERLY USELESS, YOU DIMWIT!"

"B-b-but these girls weren't normal earth people…" Knutz sputtered, twisting his fingers nervously, and swallowing.

"What are you talking about?" a third voice inquired, narrowing her eyes down at Knutz, and sitting up straighter.

"They had magic powers." Knutz informed, looking slightly relieved that one of them was listening to him.

"These girls," the first voice spoke slowly, narrowing her eyes down at Knutz, "What did they look like?"

"Uh…," Knutz stuttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously, and keeping his eyes to his feet, "I'm…not sure…"

"YOU TOOK OFF YOUR GLASSES AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?!," the second voice fumed, glaring down at Knutz, "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TAKE OFF YOUR GLASSES?!"

"But…these frames aren't me." Knutz whined, taking out the glasses from his pocket, and putting them on his face.

"We have far more important things to worry about than your stupid glasses," the third voice intoned, turning to look at the others, "We need to find those two earth girls."

"I already have a plan for that," Knutz butted in, holding up a piece of clothing, and motioning for his ghouls to come forward, "I tore this off of one of those earth girls. All we need to do is give it to a tracker troll, which my ghouls are bringing right now."

"THEN GO FIND THOSE MEDDLING EARTH GIRLS, BRING THEM TO US AND GET THAT SCEPTER!," the first voice snarled, and watching Knutz start walking away with a blue tracker troll, "AND YOU BETTER NOT MESS THIS UP!"

(****************************************************)

 _Back on Earth_

"Stella has been sleeping for a while now," I whispered, standing over a pot on the stove, glancing over at Bloom, and we both looked over at Stella, "It's almost time for dinner. I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she's fine," Bloom hushed, chopping up some veggies, and biting her lip in worry as she glanced over at Stella, "I think she was just worn out."

I nodded as I set two plates of mashed veggies down on the floor for Peanut and Keko.

"Good morning," Stella yawned, sitting up, stretching her arms, and blinking the sleep out of her eyes, "Man was I beat."

"Oh good, you're awake," our mom trilled, a look of relief came onto her face, setting plates down at the table, and scrunching her eyebrows together slightly in concern, "We were beginning to worry. You almost slept the whole day away. Go wash up and come to the table for dinner. After you've eaten something, we'll call your parents to let them know where you are."

"I _highly_ doubt you'll be able to get a hold of them," Stella explained, smiling at all of us, and folding up the blanket, "They live 6 whole realms away from here. I was heading to Alfea to finish my magic training, but I kind of…got lost…ha…and this giant yellow monstrosity tried to steal my magic scepter. If it wasn't for these two girls, I don't know what would've happened to me."

 _There's no such thing as magic…although that would explain how Bloom and Blair survived that fire…_ , our dad thought, walking over to the telephone, dialing our doctor, and dropping the phone in surprise when Stella turned it into a cabbage and a carrot, "I'm calling Dr. Silverman. Mayb…EEEK!"

"You _still_ think I'm out of my gourds?," Stella challenged, frowning at him, and standing up, "Allow me to introduce my _radiant_ self. I'm Stella and I have magic powers. And your two girls have magic as well."

"W-W-We do?," I demurred, widening my eyes in surprise, and grinning, "I'm Blair and this is Bloom by the way."

"You two sure do," Stella affirmed, grinning over at us, and pulling out a chair from the table before sitting down, "When that ogre attacked me, they gave him an energy blast so strong that it sent him into another dimension."

"We really have no idea how we did that." Bloom admitted, standing beside me, and we both were giddy with excitement.

"You two have Winx," Stella declared, using a tone that leaves no doubt, and glancing up at us as she ate, "That's the only explanation. Which is why the both of you should come to Alfea with me."

"Now hold on just a minute," our dad butted in, frowning at Stella, crossing his arms across his chest, and staring at us as we ate, "My daughters are not going to another dimension."

"Why don't you girls go upstairs and get ready for bed? We'll get Stella back home in the morning," our mother advised, glancing up at us, watching us walk upstairs, and turning to our father as she whispered, "Honey, we both knew that those two were very special…maybe we should let them go…"

"Cool room," Stella noted, walking into the room, looking around at our stuff, and turning towards us with a gigantic grin on her face, "Just letting the both of you know, I'm so going to help you two pack for Alfea."

"Stella…I don't think we're going to Alfea," I stated solemnly, sitting down on the edge of my bed, and Bloom following me a second later, "We don't have magic powers anymore."

"People with magic powers like you two have don't simply just go away," Stella assured, walking over to our pencil container, and using magic to put all the pencils together, "You two are just rusty from not using them. Here try this simple merging exercise. Now try separating them."

" **Ugh** ," Bloom and I grunted, trying to separate the pencils, and scowling in frustration, " **We don't feel anything**."

"You two just need practice, which is why you two should come with me to Alfea." Stella restated, throwing a piece of paper onto the floor, and turning towards us.

"Where exactly is Alfea," Bloom inquired, a look of puzzlement came onto her face as Stella put the piece of paper onto the floor, and raised her eyebrow up at Stella, "What is that?"

"It's in another dimension," Stella replied, stepping onto the paper, and starting to sink, "This is a express portal that you take to Alfea. Come on and see Alfea."

Bloom and I glanced at each other before shrugging our shoulders and stepping onto the portal.

"This feels really weird Stella," I observed, glancing over at her in worry, and falling to the ground, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry, it's completely safe," Stella assured, landing gracefully onto the grass, and grinning at us, "Almost no one gets lost between dimensions."

"Gee that's reassuring." Bloom sarcastically voiced, landing on the grass, and rolling her eyes.

"Alright troll," Knutz ordered, landing near our house, and holding out the ripped piece of cloth from Bloom's pants, "Where are they."

"They with Stella," the blue troll answered, pointing to our house, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion, and pointing back to our house, "Wait…I can't smell them…Their scent is back and it's coming from that house over there."

"We'll go through the back door and surprise them." Knutz smirked darkly, and heading towards our house.

"Welcome to Alfea. This is where the famous come to enhance their magic powers. Most of them are princess, like moi, but we have pixies," Stella explained, pointing to the gigantically gorgeous castle standing in front of us, and pointing into the distance at Red Fountain and Cloud Tower, "The best part is we are only 1 forest away from Red Fountain, the school for heroics and bravery, not to mention all the drool worthy hunks that go there. Unfortunately, we are also one lagoon away from the most creepiest place ever, Cloud Tower, school for witches."

"This is a really big decision for us." I commented, stepping back onto the paper, and heading back home.

"I hope you two don't mind, but I invited some of the hero guys to your house," Stella grinned, stepping onto the paper, and heading back to our house, "And they should be there any minute, so we should get back to your house."

"You're right, we should le…," our dad began, only to break off upon seeing Keko and Peanut moving things against the back door, getting up to put the things away, only to jump back when the back door broke open when Knutz and the troll broke the door, and glaring at them as he stood in front of our mother protectively, "What are Keko and Peanut do…AHHH!"

"TELL US WHERE THE GIRLS ARE OR YOU'RE GHOUL FOOD!" Knutz demanded, breaking down the backdoor, and glaring at our parents.

"Looking for us, Sunshine," Stella's voice boomed from the top of the staircase, glaring down at Knutz, transforming into her Winx, swinging out her feet, kicking the blue troll in the chest, sending him crashing through the house's wall, and landing on her feet, "Looks like _someone_ didn't learn his lesson the last time. SUN POWER!"

"GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU CREEPS!," I shouted, seeing the red ghouls start heading towards our parents, picking up a metal baseball bat, jumping off the staircase, landing in front of our parents, swinging the bat towards the ghouls, and glancing at our parents, "You guys ok?"

" **Yeah** ," our parents nodded slowly, holding onto each other in shock, widening their eyes as the blue troll came crashing into the room, punching me, sending me crashing through the wall, and chasing after me, " **BLAIR WATCH OUT**!"

"Bloom, you and Blair take care of those ghouls and the blue troll while I'll take care of Mr. Tall, Yellow, and Ugly over here," Stella directed, holding her light blue scepter in her hand, and glaring at Knutz, "You'll pay for that and I'll whoop your butt without even messing up my hair."

"You alright?" a boy questioned, kneeling over me, a concerned look on his face, and holding a dagger that glowed blue in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded, standing up, picking up my baseball bat, whacking the ghouls with it, and noticing a bunch of other guys attempting to hold the blue troll, "You guys must be from Red Fountain. I'm Blair and the other one whacking those ghouls with a stick is my sister Bloom."

"Good to know you're alright Blair," Bloom grinned, whacking the ghouls surrounding her, (Keko and Peanut even joined the battle), and widening her eyes in surprise upon seeing Stella being thrown out of the wall, "STELLA ARE YOU OK?!"

"Major bruising that will look hideous on my skin, but no broken bones." Stella frowned slightly, getting up, dusting herself off, and glaring at Knutz.

"It's nice to meet you Blair, I'm Axel." the boy smiled, glancing over his shoulder at me as he rushed over to the other guys.

"Princess Stella I sure hope your friends are the pretty ones in the blue pants and not the ones on the end of these leashes." another guy with blonde hair commented, helping the other guys with keeping the two trolls on the leashes, and glancing over at Bloom.

"Ditto that." a boy with brown hair and glasses agreed.

"Riven watch those ropes," a brown haired boy chided, keeping an eye on the red haired guy holding onto both of the leashes, and standing beside the glasses-guy, "Headmaster wants these two be brought back."

"I know Sky," the red-haired guy seethed, holding onto both of the leashes, and getting sent towards the trolls, "I know what I'm doing. I can take care of these…WAHHH!"

"Just because you spent _1_ summer at Swash Buckler camp _doesn't_ mean you can go solo on a troll because you _think_ you know what to do," the brown haired guy scolded, sighing in exasperation as the red-haired guy got sent flying towards the trolls, and shaking his head, "I rest my case."

"Anybody remember what we learned about taking down trolls?" the blonde haired boy inquired.

"Slash…I think." the brown haired guy replied, hitting the ground with his sword, and creating a huge crack in the ground.

"No Sky, you take out their feet." the guy with the glasses corrected, shooting out a rope from his weapon, and it wrapped around the trolls' feet.

"Good thing one of us was paying attention in class." the blonde haired boy chuckled, patting the boy with the glasses on the back, and helping the others load the two trolls into the airship.

"RIVEN WATCH OUT FOR THE GHOULS!." the boy that I first met cautioned, seeing the red ghouls sneaking up on the red-haired guy, only to shout in shock as the yellow troll broke out of his restraints and charged at Riven.

"BACK OFF UGLY!" I glared, putting out my hands, shooting a ball of energy at the yellow giant, and Bloom and Stella doing the same thing.

"Nice shot you two." Stella praised, grinning over at us, and standing beside us.

"I-I-It just happened without us even thinking about it." Bloom murmured, looking at her hands in shock, and grinning at me.

"What did I tell yah," Stella smirked triumphantly, putting her hands on her hips, and giving us a cocky smirk, "You two have major Winx."

"Back off Shorty." Knutz fumed, glaring at Riven (who stood facing Knutz with a enormous smirk on his face).

" _You're_ the one that needs to back off otherwise I'm going to put a Stinkus Removous spell on you and you're going to end up smelling like you just took a bath," Stella warned, smirking, narrowing her eyes at Knutz, and smirking bigger when Knutz started freaking out before running away, "Heh, I knew that would scare him. Bloom, Blair, these are the Red Fountain guys I was talking about. Meet Riven, Prince Sky, Timmy, Brandon, and his little Brother Axel."

"It was nice meeting you two," Axel smiled, heading towards the airship, waving at us as they left, and loading the blue troll onto the airship, "Blair, I hope I'll see you around."

"Bloom, I hope to see you at Alfea too." Brandon called, waving down at Bloom, and heading back to Red Fountain.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
